Present
by raviollialienking
Summary: Hibiya gets Delic a present.


This fanfic is dedicated to my friend, enjoy~

Today was Delic's birthday. I'm nervous...I know what I'm going to give him..it's just so...vulgar. Delic and I have had sex many times...but...this time I wanted to make it...how do you say...different? I was currently on my way to our local...sex shop. I never thought a person such as myself would be entering such an indecent place. But this was for Delic I would remind myself. I loved him with all my heart. He's been very nice to me since I was kicked out from my home. I came out to my parents as a homosexual...they didn't take it too nicely. In fact it was the complete opposite. They sent me away saying God would fix me. I refused treatment. of course I was punished for being disobedient. But I wouldn't allow myself to be corrupted. I saw no flaw with who I was, just the people I was staying with. Delic had cought me walking the streets looking for somewhere to stay, we quickly bonded. He's too kind really. Sometimes I think it might be me who is the peasant, but Delic is quick to drag me away from that thought. He's too kind. Of course...I haven't told him I love him...it's embarrasing really. What if he doesn't feel the same? I'm too scared of that happening tp confess. I want to spend the rest of my life with him...for him to not feel the same of me would be unbearable. I'm aware of some things from his past as well...like how many women or men he remembered sleeping with. Sometimes we would fight or silly things like what toilet paper one of us bought. On a bad night it would end with one of us saying we hated the other. When I said it, Delic would throw something then I would cry and storm off. In the morning, I would wake to Delic holding me tightly. And we'd forget. When Delic said it, I would feel so hurt knowing I loved him. I would cry loudly and Delic would run a hand through his beautiful blonde hair, and hug me tightly. Then we'd have sex. I loved it when his arms were wrapped around me. I felt safe for once.

Where was I going? I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts... I look up and see the shop I've been dreading. I gulped before entering. At the register, there was a man reading a dirty magazine. He had one hand on the magazine...I really would not like to know where the other one was...I wanna go run away and have Delic hold me...the man looks scary. He has tattoos and piercings, and spiky hair. I smile a bit remembering how when Delic would take a bubble bath with me and I'd do his hair like that. Then he would make me a beard and call me Santa Clause. The man noticed me and quickly stopped what he was doing.

"Hey Rachyll! I'm taking a break!" he called before leaving.

I turned red noticing his penis was hanging out. I turned even redder remembering what Delic would tell me. He would try to get me to say dirty words during sex like...d-dick... He's so vulgar! I saw a woman a bit taller than me come out. I looked up at her as she looked down at me. She smiled.

"Aww! You're so tiny! It's cute! Especially that crown! Are you even old enough to be shopping here?" she asked giggling at me.

How dare such a peasant insult me!? I felt a bit out of place as I wore my normal prince attire.

"I'm nineteen! I'm an adult!" I hissed trying to make myself seem taller.

"OK, OK, what do you need help with little one? What could someone like you possibly need in my shop?" she asked smiling down at me.

I huffed at the nickname. I'm not that small...am I? I don't know...Delic calls me Chibiya, which I hate. That's calling me small...right? That meanie! I don't make fun of him for his height!

"Today is my boyfriend's birthday...I... I wanted to try something different to surprise him...he's turning twenty-three..." I whispered looking around at all of the devices that are supposed to cause pleasure. I watch the woman nod. She led me to an aisle with woman's...lingerie. I blushed furiously. I was NOT wearing that in front of Delic! He'd make fun of me for sure! He wouldn't be turned on like I want! He'd be laughing!

"This will set him off. Whoever is dating you, is bound to be a massive perv. You look like a girl! Trust me!"

"It will not! Just because he's a perverted man doesn't mean he would be turned on when he saw me in such clothing!"

"Oh be quiet! He'll get so hard his dick will bust through from his pants! Hmmm let's see... I think white would be your colour since you seem innocent. But you should get black to make your innocence turn into sexiness! You'll be so cute! In such a colour even though you're pure!" she said checking his size before getting it down for me. I sighed. I guess I would find out if Delic would laugh or not, it seems I will be going home with this clothing.

"Next is the lube! Let's see...what is your boyfriend's favourite colour?" she asked as she looked at all the different...flavours!? I never would have thought lubricant needed a flavour..."

"Pink..." I answer hesitantly. I watch her grin a pull out some pink, strawberry lubricant. I turn red knowing Delic loves strawberries. I can only imagine what is to happen tonight. On second thought, I can't... She dragged me to the cash register and helped me with my bags as she told me tips on what to do and say. She even told me to maybe say a few bad words since it might turn him on. I smile and thank her before leaving. I headed back to our apartment and opened the door for myself. I was a bit tired of walking up several stairs, I also felt bad since Delic always would carry me up them. I looked at the clock and saw Delic would be home in less than ten minutes! I quickly got to our bedroom and stripped of my clothes. I put on the unfamiliar clothing. It felt comfortable surprisingly. But it was very reavealing. I could see my pe- I mean dick when I looked down...I really need to practice my dirty words. My nipples poked out a bit as well. I heard the door open and quickly laid on my side with one hand under my head, and one on my hip.

"Chibiya I'm home!"

I hear my love call out. But I stayed silent. I heard a groan and giggle a bit.

"babe! You didn't fall asleep on my birthday did you?"

I hear him whine before he opened the door. I blushed as I watched him examine me.

"H-Hibiya!"

"Delic."

"W-What are you wearing!? What happen to my innocent prince?" I frown at this. Am I not attractive? I hope I am...

"Do you not like it...?"

"Hell yes I do...you're just...so perfect... I can only imagine you buying this...no one touched you did they?"

"N-No...a nice lady helped me..." I whisper shyly. I watch his lust filled eyes as he climbed on top of me. His hands trail up and down me. I shiver at his touch. He's silent as he loosens his tie and starts sucking and biting my neck. I let out soft moans as his hands touch me all over. Every place he touches feels hot and sensitive. I hear him laugh huskily.

"You even bought some lube. Baby your outfit is so...sexy on you." he whispered into my ear, causing mr to shiver again. I felt my member harden. I hissed lightly at the friction the material was giving me. It felt so tight and hot.

"D-Delic..."

"Mmh?"

"I-I need you...i-inside...oh~ please! Pease!" I cry out as his hands started palming me through the lacy material. I know he's smirking as he pulled away. I watch him slowly take off his shirt, like he's teasing me. I whimper and unbuckle his pants for him, before tearung off his boxers and pants at once, then do the same with his shirt. I took his erect member into my mouth as suck on it greedily. I want him to know I'm his. I want him to know I'll only want to be his. I want him to know he's the only one I want, the only one I wanna wake up tp everyday. I want him to know he's th only one I'll ever love. I. Love. Him. I swirled my tongue around him as I feel his length hit the back of my throat. His moans and gasps were music to my ears. I could only wonder what Delic was thinking. I felt his warm liquids spill into my mouth and I gladly swallowed them all.

Once I pulled away Delic pushed me to the bed and got the lube. I saw him smirk as he read the label. He opened the bottle and put a good amount on his member. I felt mine twitch causing my breath to hitch. Why is this cur not thrusting into me already!? I need him NOW. He's just taking his sweet time and smirking at me. I felt a hand push the panty part of the lingerie to the side and then something fill me completely. My eyes shut and I let out a cry in pure pleasure.

"Delic~!"

"Yes~?"

"I-I love you!" I gasped feeling a hand starts to rub one of my nipples through the fabric. At my words his expression turned to shock. He stopped what he was doing and stayed silent. I felt tears prick my eyes. I felt him kiss away my tears.

"I...love you too, Hibiya...I-I'm really happy you do too. Don't cry please. Eeverything is ok my love." he cooed continuing to kiss my tears. I sniffled and nodded. I never felt so happy. Ever.

"Delic...never leave me...I'd die without you..."

"Shh...don't speak like that. I'm not leaving you. Not even death will keep me from you."

He said embracing my pinky finger with his own. I smiled and kissed him deeply. He was quick to return the kiss like always. He stuck his tongue into my needy mouth, he didn't even need to ask for entrance. What reason would he have to do that for? His tongue wrapped around mine as we battled for dominance.

"L-Love...y-y-AH!" I gasped as he suddenly started to move, and ram into my prostate. Delic let out a husky laugh and continue kissing me as he thrust. I felt like putty in his hands. I heard a groan coming from him and I knew I'd be filled with him soon. I loved how great that always felt. To be one with my Delic. I'll have to thank that Rachyll girl sometime...I'll most likely be back. Who knows? Maybe Delic wants to help pick something out. I arch my back as I feel my orgasm coming. I screamed before cumming on both of our chests. Delic came inside of me not much longer before pulling out and kissing my cheek.

"Love you..."

"Love you to Chibiya, now give me a kiss goodnight and go to bed you must be exhausted. Your tiny body can only take so much baby." he says as he takes off my lingerie. I kiss his cheek softly and murmur a goofnight, bef0re falling deep asleep. I'll definately have to thank Rachyll. 


End file.
